halofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Praxedis
Impresionante. Asombroso. Magnifico. Ese es el tipo de palabras que describen tu trabajo. Solo quiero decirte que dentro de 9 ediciones en esta wiki serias el usuario destacado N° 2 de Halopedia (en español por supuesto). Pero todavia te falta bastante. Espero que te gusten las criticas (a mi me ayudan a mejorar mi trabajo), aqui va una: las paginas estan cortas. no lo tomes de mala manera, al contrario, me alegro de que por fin se este ganando interes en algo en lo que me he esforzado mucho, pero bueno. Sabes ingles? En caso de que si, trata de hacer traducciones directas de la otra Halopedia a esta. Te voy a pasar un tip que uso cuando edito o creo paginas: *'PASO 1': Busco una pagina que se me haga interesante en Paginas deseadas. Despues busco su equivalente en la otra Halopedia. *'PASO 2': Copio el codigo a un archivo de Word y lo salvo bajo el nombre de la pagina que estoy editando. *'PASO 3': Voy editando seccion por seccion o parrafo por parrafo para no aburrirme tanto. Ya despues de haber terminado, copio el archivo a la pagina y la salvo. Espero que te sirva. Y otra cosa... No es necesario poner tu firma en las paginas, ya que tus contribuciones van directo al historial de la pagina, y la wiki va contando esas ediciones. Si estas interesado en saber como se esto, ve a esta pagina. Tienes 59 ediciones en esta wiki. Sigue asi. Llevaba tiempo esperando que alguien como tu echara una mano por aca. Y perdon por chico sermon, pero entre mejor el trabajo, mas largo se vuelve...1337. SITHASSASIN47 01:19 3 dic 2008 (UTC) Desafortunadamente, tienes razon Kurt. Hay como mil paginas de lo mismo. Lamentablemente, solo los admins o janitors tienen poder para eliminar paginas, y no conozco a ninguno en esta wiki. Tal vez sabes que Manticore es un admin en la otra wiki, pero debido a un pequeño problema que hubo en los blogs hace casi un año (por eso ya no es janitor), no estoy en condiciones para pedirle ayuda. Tal vez otro de los admins conozca a uno de por aca para que nos eche una mano, pero namas es cosa de investigarle. Y con respecto a la lista de personajes, tienes razon, ya que despues que cree la pagina mi proposito era quitar el rojo de la lista, solo que me dio mas interes por la UNSC y esas cosas. Asi que mejor hay que seguir en el plan actual. Cheers -- SITHASSASIN47 23:37 5 dic 2008 (UTC) *Últimamente no estoy haciendo tantas ediciones en Halopedia en Ingles, y me estoy pasando a la pagina española. Me he encontrado con una gran cantidad de paginas, en este caso la de Tartarus, decía solamente “Jefe de Brutes en Halo 2 y murió” quizás un poco mas, y la reparé nada mas verla basándome en la Información en Ingles. Por cierto, me he encontrado que el caja contenedora de especies de el Covenant, una especie llamada ’’’Sharquoi’’’ creo que debería ser eliminada, además, no se ha escrito ninguna pagina sobre esto. Nota: Si le mando algunos mensajes aquí, es por que los mensajes no me funciones en Halopedia en Ingles. ¡Intentaré convencer a unos amigos a que se alisten a Halopedia en español! - Jadeitor Tengo buenas noticias, he conseguido crear las cajas de los personajes siguiendo un sistema informático complejo, es bastante difícil, así que yo me encargaré de hacerlos. Jadeitor, pagina de pruebas Elite. *Y además está en completamente en español, buen trabajo. Por cierto, feliz año nuevo! -Jadeitor Traductor Hey Kurt!, usa este traductor, puede traducir paginas de internet. - Flood12345 14:22 6 ago 2009 (UTC) Frase y pagina destacado Hola, solo queria decirte que hay que elegir una frase y un articulo destacado para que la pagina principal se vea mejor, si quieres pon la pagina y frase que tu quieras. Inquisidor117 23:35 7 ago 2009 (UTC) Grupo Esta bien eso del grupo, solamente faltaria encontrar a personas que se quieran unir y tambien que se conecten constantemente. Inquisidor117 19:38 8 ago 2009 (UTC) Yo me anoto para lo de los grupos ya k me e estado conectando casi todos los dias e edito o creo algunas paginas de aqui. Thel vaddamee Hola, entonces solo vamos a ser nosotros tres o tratamos de que se unan mas al grupo? y tambien ya no voy a poder editar tan seguido debido a la escuela pero voy a tratar de editar lo mas seguido que pueda. Inquisidor117 21:50 26 ago 2009 (UTC) Hola, solo escribo para saber cuando nos conectamos los tres para poder elegir la frase y el articulo. Inquisidor117 22:54 2 sep 2009 (UTC) Hola, he pensado en la pagina y la frase destacada y pienso que deberia ser la pagina de Halo 3: ODST la pagina destacada porque en este mes se estrena el juego y la frase destacada se me ocurrio que prodria ser la de la pagina de Flipyap porque se me hace algo gracioso. Tambien se me ocurrio que podriamos crear un userbox para los monitores de halopedia porque no todos los halopedianos se enteran de los cambios que hay en la halopedia. Entonces mandame un mensaje para saber tu opinion. Inquisidor117 01:23 7 sep 2009 (UTC) Q onda pues si deveriamos poner de pagina destacada a los odst. Thel vaddamee Articulo a mejorar Esta quedando mejor la pagina de Halo 3, si quieres que te ayude a mejorarla me dices, y tambien si quieres ayuda en lo de Sabias que te puedo ayudar. Y lo de tu userbox no hay por que agradecer, la verdad es que eres el unico que me ha hablado en la halopedia. Inquisidor117 22:22 11 sep 2009 (UTC) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ hola kurt ambross soy darius3046y te pregunto una cosa,¿es verdad lo de las votaciones del usuario del mes? dimelo por fabor y si es verdad pues votare ---- kurt ambrossya no necesito que me digas lo de las votaciones,me di cuenta de que es verdad. de darius 3046 yo entiendo lo que pasa si no que lo que pasa es que alguien,no se si sea conocido,tomo mi cuenta de alguna forma y empezo a crear esas 4 paginas,las cuales son,p,v,c, y a,yo ya arregle ese problema ayer,yo e subido muchas imagenes y nada mas e creado 5 articulos,y te digo de una ves que yo no te avice en estos dias por que la computadora tuvo un problema,lo cual ya esta resuelto,bueno aqui ya te dije lo que paso de verdad,si algo avisame,y disculpame si hice algo mal. --dariusdel3046 03:24 7 oct 2009 (UTC)darius3046 Orale. Habia esperado mucho a que se pudieran hacer todos estos cambios. La verdad ya me habia aburrido de editar porque siempre era lo mismo y era mascomplicado que las Wikis en ingles... Pero con tantos cambios... Ya dieron ganas de regresar. Administrador, que tal eso. Segun yo me acuerdo, hay que tener aguante para hacer que Manticore cambie de planes. Felicidades. Y pus que mas espero, a editar... otra vez. --SITHASSASIN47 18:20 18 oct 2009 (UTC) de darius3046 men que paso con mi perfil,la ultima ves que me meti en halopedia ya no tenia mi usuario activo,edite un articulo mio y luego aparecio un mensaje diciendo que gracias por crear un nuevo articulo que favor de registrarse,y es mas,cuando edito alguno de mis articulos,no aprece mi nombre hay abajo avisando que yo edite eso,quer paso,ya no puedo utilizar mi perfil men Hola! Pues esta wikia me gustó mucho. No tiene grandes problemas y varios artículos. Bueno, el punto es que me he leído toda la Halopedia en inglés y creo que podría ayudar mejorando la wikia. Hola Kurt! He tenido tan poco tiempo que apenas he podido conectarme, espero tenerlo en estas vacaciones ... hey, enorabuena!, has adelantado a SithAssasin47 XD e ola kurt lo del problema ese ya lo solucione era un pequeño error a verdad esta wiki a mejorado mucho XD gracias por su atencion nos ablamos Vandalismo. ME he fijado que la wiki SÍ tiene problemas, el mayor de todos es el vandalismo, dale a 3 páginas al azar y al menos una es 3 lineas de la opinión del autor, sin fuentes ni nada. Hay que hacer algo para mejorar (y salvar) esta wiki. Respuesta Hola, vi que editaste infobox de IA. Tu idea no era mala, el problema es que al cambiar el código que se introduce en los artículos, todos los que tenían el anterior ya no funcionaban como debían y aparte se parecía bastante a la infobox de humano. Se que piensas que esta mal que las infoboxes sean iguales a las de la wikia en ingles, pero es para que todas las wikias de Halo tengan un formato parecido. Lo que yo hago es editarlas para que estén en español y solo cambio completamente a las nuevas que suba. Me parece que mi idea para mi es la mejor ya que le doy un aspecto propio en sus plantillas a la wikia. Dos, si algun otro articulo que tenga la plantilla mal LO BUSCO Y MODIFICO. Tres, ninguna wikia debe de tener un aspecto ni formato de diseño parecido ya que crea problemas y no con central wikia si no con los usuarios tanto dentro como fuera de ella y lo sabes muy bien hasta tienes un ejmplo de ello. Disculpame si te ofendo pero desde que llegue a la wikia casi todas las plantillas son en ingles y yo mismo he cambiado alguna de ellas y nunca he visto que una este en español con tu firma (por ejemplo vi la plantilla de niveles y tú la hiciste y estaba terminada pero en ingles, por que?, no se?, otro ejemplo esta en la mismisima portada en la cual yo sigo pensando que deberias cambiar de forma radical xD si asi se podria decir. salu2--[[Usuario:Alex456|'ALEX456']] En todo caso la que se podría cambiar es la infobox de juego por que pocos artículos la tienen, pero si lo haces lo tienes que marcar como edición menor. jojojojojojojo juas juas pero por que aunque hay que ver bien ya que serian sólo los articulos de juego xdxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxD osea: * Halo: Combat Evolved * Halo 2 * Halo 3 * Halo Wars * Halo 3: ODST * Halo Reach ademas podemos incluir las ediciones de juego menores ya que la infobox es de juego en general xD: * Halo: Custom Edition * Halo 2: Multiplayer Map Pack * otro más solo que se me olvido jajajajajajaja xD etc. Bueno con respecto a que me decias que te reclamaba, pos yo te digo que en realidad no te reclamaba si lo dices por que ahora posteo los comentarios que me hacen cuando comento jejeje xD es que me parece más ordenado (aunque si lo quieres ver un reclamo me da igual pos aya tú), Salu2.--[[Usuario:Alex456|'ALEX456']] PD: Es cierto que el usuario Gagobebillo está bloqueado??? xD y mejor no sigo ya que veo que no me entiendes nada xPxPxP. de Alejandro Am olle Kurt tengho una duda por que en la portada en la seccion "Sabias que.." algunos comentarios estan en ingles y solo dos o creo que lo maximo que he visto tres estan en español si se supone que esta wikia deberia estar en ingles por completo? Respuesta:gracias Bueno men gracias x quitarme la duda xd es que en la pagina de discusión de darius me percate de que el dijo que gagobebillo estaba bloqueado, pero debio de ser una confusión mia juas juas xdxdxdxdxdxdxd, otra vez grax por ser abierto a la discusión xD como cualquier administrador jejejejejeje si seguimos asi la wikia mejorara su reputación, Salu2.--[[Usuario:Alex456|'ALEX456']] PD: Kurt otro tema que queria hablar contigo es sobre la piel de wiki xP. Lo Destacado Holax de nuevo xD kurt te venia a comentar por que vi tu reciente edición en la pagina de articulos destacados y me parece bien que tu voto motive a los demas usuarios, yo ubiese votado ya, pero no sabia que por fin alguien habia votado xp. Bueno al grano lo que te queria decir es que se puede votar en la pagina de discución de dicha pagina y no en la pagina original ademas de hacerlo indicando el mes en el que se llevo a cabo dicha votación (para que otros usuarios vean el historial de votaciones), bueno sin más me despido Salu2.--[[Usuario:Alex456|'ALEX456']] de Darius3046 si,kurt,ademas cuando vuelvan a aser cosas isa yo solo me quedare callado y te informare normal,y bueno,y gracias por darme la bienvenida,a no tendré mucho tiempo para editar,pues como ves todo tenemos una vida y yo estoy muy ocupado por ahora.35 px[[user:Darius3046|'Darius3046']]55 px Respuesta Si, ya cambie la pagina de artículos destacados. Tal vez sea buena idea cambiar la votación a la discusión pues si no se podría amontonar en la pagina. Y creo que en vez de poner las votaciones por fecha, seria mejor numerarlas. Sobre la piel de la wikia, no creo que sea buena idea cambiarla por que esta es la original, y ademas es un tema muy delicado. Lo que si pienso que debemos cambiar es el logo. Bueno a mi me parece mejor hacer por meses ya que asi otros usuarios sabran exactamente en que mes del año fue elegido dicho articulo, pero aya tu xD. Con respecto a la piel si la verdad es un tema bastante delicado pero lo decia para cambiarla por de las pieles opcionales propias de la wikia y con respecto al logo jaja es muy sencillo puedes uno propio o si no simplemente realiza una concurso de usuarios para elegir y proponer un logo, esta ultima en lo personal me parece mejor ya que se toma el estilo y la opinión de los demas usuarios xdxdxdxdxd, bueno sin más Salu2..--[[Usuario:Alex456|'ALEX456']] PD:Si la verdad cambia el logo, tal vez asi nos movemas más juas juas juas de Alejandro Hola Kurt antes de que me vaya un rato me preguntaba si hay manera de cambiar el nombre de usuariop con el que aparesco: Posdata : si no se puede ya nimodo *saludos--Alejandro Martinez 20:05 20 may 2010 (UTC) Necesitamos más o mejores editores. Kurt, esto es un problema realmente serio. He visto cientos de páginas sin base canónica, con errores de ortografía que asustan y vacías. Un ejemplo es "Zona en Cuarentena" El artículo sólo dice "Halo"Ketsumaye 21:22 15 jun 2010 (UTC) Ayuda de Wikia Hola, soy ClaudeSpeed9425. Vengo de parte del staff de Wikia a tratar de colaborar con esta wiki. Estuve revisando los artículos de esta wiki, y vi que la mayoría estaban incompletos y sin formato. Como vi que sos el administrador "más activo", te pregunto, ¿te gustaría que haga un nuevo skin y portada para la wiki, para tratar de atraer más usuarios? Luego de eso empezaría con la creación de plantillas y la corrección de cada uno de los artículos, o por lo menos de una buena cantidad. Si necesitas algo, avisame. Espero tu respuesta. --ClaudeSpeed9425 (discusión) 00:09 23 jun 2010 (UTC) Para Kurt Ambross,ClaudeSpeed9425 y halopedistas Pues en verdad agradesco poder colaborar de algun modo con el juego que cambio mi vida de pequeño, y espero seguir haciendo mas articulos, solo que por ahora tengo poco tiempo, en unos dias podré seguir editando, gracias por el apoyo en la sección de Nueva Mombasa y al usuario ClaudeSpeed9425 por darme a entender que aunque mi trabajo esta bien ellos y todos los halopedistas estan aqui para mejorar nuestros articulos mutuamente, ¡muchas gracias! por parte de su servidor Aztek 218 Halopedia Hola, re-bienvenido a la wiki ;). Vi el mensaje que me dejaste, y si, de hecho eso hice, pregunté a "los administradores" (en este caso, vos xD). Sos el admin. más "activo" por así decirlo. Los demás no editan desde enero de este año o incluso desde el año pasado, por lo que consideré que el responsabe eras vos. En cuanto al skin con su letra blanca, no te preocupes por las infobox, poco a poco voy a ir cambiándolas por nuevas versiones, como en el caso de Ciudad, Spartan, y Personaje, como tambien con otro tipo de plantillas como Juegos y Escuadrón ODST. Una cosa que quería discutir es acerca de los artículos de ésta wiki. Estuve revisando una gran parte de ellos, y la mayoría son artículos sin formato, mal escritos, sin imágenes y hasta con un título incorrecto. Muchos ya los borré , pero todavía quedan muchísimos más que cumplen éstas características. Alguna idea sobre qué podemos hacer al respecto? Si los borramos todos la cifra de artículos podría bajar incluso a menos de 300, cosa que no sería muy buena para el wiki en cuanto a cómo nos vería la gente que viene a "consultarnos", pero también es bueno ya que solo nos limitaríamos a contenido correcto y bien hecho. ¿Que opinas el respecto? Saludos! --ClaudeSpeed9425 (discusión) 22:03 1 jul 2010 (UTC) *La mayoría de las Infoboxes que existen tienen el nombre en inglés, y son completamente iguales las que hay en halo.wikia.com, incluso mantienen algunos de sus campos con el nombre en inglés. Opino que debemos "independizarnos" de esa wiki (esto lo leí en alguna parte del foro, creo... xD), por lo que creando nuestro propio skin y plantillas es una buena forma de hacerlo. No te preocupes por las infoboxes, poco a poco las voy a ir reemplazando por otras mejores y correctas, con todos los campos necesarios. Entonces quedamos así, una vez cada tanto voy a borrar algúnos artículos mal hechos, para no disminuír la cantidad rápidamente. Una cosa que estuve haciendo en la cual me podrías ayudar es en la creación de artículos de años. Al ser artículos cortos, solo basta con copiar lo que diga la wiki en inglés y traducirlo, por lo que podremos tener bastantes artículos en poco tiempo. Saludos! --ClaudeSpeed9425 (discusión) 01:13 2 jul 2010 (UTC) Mmm... la verdad borrar todos los artículos malos de la wiki me parece más una muestra del deseo de la comunidad por cambiar, que algo malo. Y además, creo que los admins pueden cambiarle el nombre a los artículos, no? Kurt, te repito lo que te dije antes, no te preocupes por las infoboxes, yo me voy a encargar de crear las nuevas y reemplazarlas artículo por artículo, y una vez que la antigua no tenga uso en NINGÚN artículo, recién ahí la voy a borrar xD. Con respecto a lo de los años, lo dije como una sugerencia para tener muchos artículos en poco tiempo, pero si no te parece prioritario, ok, no hay problema. Saludos! PD: XD XD XD --ClaudeSpeed9425 (discusión) 00:45 6 jul 2010 (UTC) :Jeje, tranquilo, cuando digo "no te preocupes" me refiero a que lo voy a hacer yo, que por mas que sea un arduo trabajo me voy a encargar de hacerlo para que quede perfecto, con un nombre correcto y con los campos que necesite ;). Por cierto, con los dos últimos artículos que creaste... no se pueden completar un poco mas? Alguna imagen? En que categoría irían?. Saludos! --ClaudeSpeed9425 (discusión) 01:22 6 jul 2010 (UTC) Infoboxes Notaste que el 80% de las plantillas tienen hasta el NOMBRE en inglés? Que querías, que sigamos usando la "Plantilla: Weapon"? Cree la Plantilla: Infobox Arma, con un nombre adecuado, todos los campos requeridos, y de forma que quede perfecta y no haya que modificarla más. Si editamos las infoboxes que ya hay, van a seguir teniendo el nombre en inglés, y no se va a poder modificar demasiado, ya que habría que modificar artículo por artículo de todas formas, por lo que es mejor crear una nueva y borrar la vieja. Pero sigo sin ver por que te quejas, si el trabajo lo estoy haciendo yo XD. Prefiero que hagas artículos, modifiques los ya existentes, crees categorías, subas imágenes, etc, y yo me encargo de las plantillas. ¿Te parece bien? --ClaudeSpeed9425 (discusión) 19:22 7 jul 2010 (UTC) :Hola, si, muy buen trabajo con esa infobox. Sin embargo, un par de detalles: #El nombre en si no queda muy "bien". "Caja de especies Covenant"? xD. Quedaría mejor algo como "Infobox Especie", o parecido. Y tiene un campo que tampoco tiene mucho sentido, "Afiliación". Si pertenece a las especies del Covenant, va a estar afiliado con la UNSC?? xD. En resumen, no tiene mucho sentido esta plantilla. #En que se diferenciaría de una plantilla de "Especies UNSC"? Tiene campos básicos que pueden usarse para cualquier especie, pertenezca al Covenant o no. *Propongo que creemos una nueva "Plantilla: Infobox Especie" y que se use para cualquier raza, tanto para las del Covenant como para la UNSC o la que sea. Estas de acuerdo con eso? --ClaudeSpeed9425 (discusión) 21:58 8 jul 2010 (UTC) ::En ese caso, redirigimos esa "Caja de Especies Covenant" a la Plantilla: Infobox Especie, la modifico un poco y listo. Te parece bien? --ClaudeSpeed9425 (discusión) 22:54 8 jul 2010 (UTC) :::Solo cambiarle el estilo, para que quede acorde a las que estuve creando últimamente. Estatura y peso te parecen necesarios? Sería algo bastante variable, por ejemplo en los Humanos xD. Si fuera en una infobox de personaje se podría llegar a dejar, pero para las especies no me parece necesario. --ClaudeSpeed9425 (discusión) 23:01 8 jul 2010 (UTC) ---- *Les falta algo de color? Con uno no alcanza? Son info-boxes, "cajas de información", tablas que deben mostrar ciertos datos elementales sobre determinado tipo de artículos. Para que querés cambiarle el color a casillas individuales? Para eso son éstas plantillas, para no tener que escribir toda la tabla con códigos, y que tengan un uso sencillo para la mayoría de los usuarios de ésta enciclopedia. Si la complicamos poniéndoles colores personalizables dejarán de ser útiles, pasando a ser solo algo "que quede bien a la vista". Te repito, tiene que ser algo sencillo, para que los novatos puedan completarlas fácilmente. Y con respecto a lo del peso y altura, en serio, puede variar demasiado. Estaría bien si yo dijera que un humano tiene un peso de 120 kg? 100kg? 80kg? 73kg? 52 kg? Además, convengamos en que es algo poco importante, ya con ver una imagen te puedes dar una idea del peso y la altura de alguna especie. Qué más da que mida 1.98 metros o 3 metros? Dudo que alguien recurra a ésta wiki para buscar ese tipo de información. Si te sigue pareciendo necesario, se puede escribir en el artículo en alguna sección de "Datos secundarios" y ya. Saludos! --ClaudeSpeed9425 (discusión) 23:42 8 jul 2010 (UTC) **A ver, me parece que no nos estamos entendiendo. De que te sirve una "casilla" que sea de un color diferente? De que te sirve saber si un Jiralhanae pesa cuatro veces lo que un humano, pudiendo ser un dato totalmente inexacto? El peso y altura es algo de personalidad, no se puede generalizar para toda una especie. --ClaudeSpeed9425 (discusión) 00:05 9 jul 2010 (UTC) *Sigo sin entender, que problema hay con el estilo de las infoboxes que hice? Queda "mal" porque no tiene dos colores distintos a la vez? Mira el artículo Michael Crespo. Tiene algo de mal?. En cuanto a esa plantilla está bien, si, pero no veo la diferencia con respecto a las que yo hice, mas allá del color. Además de que tiene un par de cosas que te olvidaste de traducir al copiarla de donde la hayas copiado, en lugar de "Uso" dice "Usage", tiene un "Caption", dice "Image" en lugar de "Imagen"... en fin... Explícame que tiene de diferente con respecto a las que hice yo. --ClaudeSpeed9425 (discusión) 01:51 9 jul 2010 (UTC) SunDay Ok, gracias por la informacion. Estare en contacto. Terminemos de una vez... Te repito la última pregunta que te hice. Qué diferencia hay entre la plantilla que hiciste vos y las que hice yo? Solo el color? --ClaudeSpeed9425 (discusión) 17:51 10 jul 2010 (UTC) :A ver, a que te referís con "casillas individuales"? En las que yo hice cada "casilla" no tiene nada que ver con la otra. No se que estas tratando de decir. --ClaudeSpeed9425 (discusión) 21:30 12 jul 2010 (UTC) ::Es que no entiendo que utilidad puede tener eso en un artículo. Yo digo que dejemos las que ya hice, que son mas sencillas, igual de útiles, y ya son varias, que si no habría que volver a hacerlas. --ClaudeSpeed9425 (discusión) 21:54 13 jul 2010 (UTC) :::Me refiero a que una vez que ya las cambié, para que queres volver a cambiarlas si ya están perfectas? Solo por la apariencia? Aparte las que yo hice no se ven mal ni nada por el estilo. Mira, no perdamos mas tiempo con ésto, dejame terminar de cambiar las plantillas que faltan y ya está, nos olvidamos del tema, no es necesario que volvamos a cambiar todo OTRA VEZ por "una mejor apariencia". Me harías un gran favor si modificaras plantillas como Plantilla:Halo Wars UNSC Units y Plantilla:UNSC Vehicles, cambiándoles el nombre y los colores para que se vean bien. Gracias --ClaudeSpeed9425 (discusión) 02:19 15 jul 2010 (UTC) ::::Bueno, que querés que te diga? Hace lo que quieras, modificalas a tu gusto, siempre y cuando no agregues ni quites campos de información, así no hay que adaptarlas de nuevo. --ClaudeSpeed9425 (discusión) 05:35 24 jul 2010 (UTC) ya es noche domingo 25 de julio12:35 am . kurt podrias revisar mi articulo Forge (editor) le iba a decir a claude speed pero creo k ya se durmio. si sigues ahi por favor revisalo. saludosBryan 05:36 25 jul 2010 (UTC) son los unicos administradores k conosco y kreo k ya se fueron. kreo k tendre k recurrir a mi ultima obcion: DORMIRME YO TAMBIEN noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! 12:53amBryan 05:53 25 jul 2010 (UTC) xbox k onda solo keria decirte k revisaras mi articulo de Xbox 360 y me digas como esta.saludosBryan 04:07 26 jul 2010 (UTC) wiki hey kurt hice una nueva wiki y necesito administradores t ofreces o recomiedame uno. De Banjo-Kazooie Plantillas y noticias Encima de que me tomo el trabajo de volver a cambiar todas las plantillas, no estás de acuerdo con los colores? xD xD xD. Con respecto a "Halo 4", en cada noticia puse al final un link a la noticia de donde la saqué, "Fuente". No anunciaron ningún juego, simplemente una persona importante de 343 Industries dijo que en algún momento continuarían la historia del Jefe Maestro. Lo hice todo en "mi blog" más que nada porque se pueden comentar las noticias. Si queres puedo crear un usuario llamado "Noticias Halopedia" y usar su blog para ese tipo de cosas. Si te parece bien esta última opción, déjame hacerlo a mi, que suelo estar muy al tanto de éste tipo de noticias. Saludos! --ClaudeSpeed9425 (discusión) 01:27 27 jul 2010 (UTC) ??? no pues lo he estado pensando y creo k mejor me kdo aqui hacer una wiki es tardado y dificil y m da flojera asi k mejor me kedo :) asi me recuerda k el lunes es mi cumple :) Bryan 01:54 29 jul 2010 (UTC) Artículo Ítems Kurt, esto es algo que no me deja dormir, el artículo Items debería llamarse equipamento, simplemente no hay razón par que tenga ese nombre. Ya lo dije en la página de discusión del artículo pero parece que nadie las usa :/ Ketsumaye 17:43 29 jul 2010 (UTC) En serio? Bueno, checarè los manuales de Wikia para ver qué más aprendo. Ketsumaye 21:38 2 ago 2010 (UTC) Gracias por felicitarme me fue muy bien en mi cumple, asta rompi un vidrio con un dardo y fue muy divertido. pero bueno tratare de seguir contribuyendo en lo que pueda saludosBryan 21:12 5 ago 2010 (UTC) Firmas Como hago una firma, como la tuya? Hola Kurt, ya pude hacer la firma, pero me sale así: [[User:Enrique71|71]] 21:28 19 ago 2010 (UTC) Nada más viene el puro codigo. ¿porque sera eso? Espero tu respuesta Pd: Cuando pongo el codigo (71)en la pagina de edicion me sale bien, pero cuando pongo las tildes no (esta muy chico porque aunque le cambie el numero de la fuente esta del mismo tamaño, espero que tambien me respondas eso) Gracias por decirme como hacer las firmas Gracias por todo, ya pude hacer mi firma, seguire trabajando en la wikia con el tema de las instalaciones. 71 17:33 22 ago 2010 (UTC) A Kurt Buenas Kurt... estuve entretenido por los estudios pero regrese. Pienso que la nueva wikia de verdad que se ha independizado de la Halo wikia en ingles y como Halo Reach y los temas del Noble Team esta tan desactualizados que los modificare. Suerte! Spotlight Hola, hace tiempo que no edito ya jeje. Con lo de las noticias... podemos hacerlo entre los dos en nuestros blogs. Si encontrás una noticia de la saga Halo y yo no la hice todavía, hacelo en tu blog. Es PRIMORDIAL que los usuarios puedan comentarlas, ya que esto genera mucha actividad y opiniones, lo que podemos aprovechar. Y respecto al Spotlight... estoy haciendo un nuevo skin para la wiki, ambientado principalmente en lo que sería Reach... tenía pensado proponer esta wiki para el spotlight, pero más adelante. Ahora que ya lo hiciste... bueno, mejor me apuro con el skin. Si ves algún "artículo basura", por favor borralo. Lo principal es que nos quedemos con artículos buenos, sin importar que el numero de arts. baje. Saludos! --ClaudeSpeed9425 (discusión) 19:02 31 ago 2010 (UTC) Bien, he podido iniciar sesión, jeje. El nuevo skin, increíble. Yo creo que ahora más que nunca debemos trabajar en la wiki, sobre todo en la parte de Reach, y tener una estructura muy fuerte y organizada, ya que con Reach vienen más lectores, y con más lectores, más editores en potencia, y con más editores, más posibles vándalos.Ketsumaye 23:52 31 ago 2010 (UTC) La verdad, es que no me fui, Wikia no quería que inicie sesión, jeje. La verdad, no es que crea que Reach deba ser una prioridad todo el tiempo, creo que de momento nada más, ya que es el material más reciente y como todavía no sale, debemos evitar que las páginas se llenen de rumores y vandalismo. Respecto a Fafner, muchísimas gracias, pero el anime no es lo mío. Ketsumaye Jeje, perdona, pasa que una vez que me decido a hacer algo lo hago sin más, no me gusta esperar a que otro responda y esas cosas... Pero bueno, espero que esta sea la última modificación que le hagamos al skin hasta que salga la nueva versión del skin que está desarrollando wikia... Si se te ocurre algo que pueda modificar, algo a lo que todavía no le haya modificado los colores... avisame y lo arreglo. En cuanto al tema de las noticias... Nosotros dos somos principalmente los que "más editamos" por decirlo así, somos los administradores. Tenemos que encargarnos nosotros de las noticias. Haciendolas en nuestros blogs, nos aseguramos de que nadie edite la noticia. Si lo acemos en una página de proyecto o en un foro, cualquiera puede editarlo, y el sistema de comentarios es muy cómodo y útil en los blogs, mientras que usando la discusión ya es una traba para los usuarios inexpertos de wikia. Usando el blog se pueden tener todas las noticias archivadas, y son de fácil acceso para cualquiera. El sistema ese de noticias es buena idea, pero no en este momento. Quizás cuando haya varios usuarios colaborando activamente podamos hacerlo. Actualmente solo tenemos unos pocos usuarios "visitantes", que al ver las noticias comentan en ellas. Ten en cuenta que son inexpertos, que cuantas más complicaciones pongamos menos ganas tendrán de participar. Además, ¿para que hizo wikia los blogs si no es para estos casos? jeje. Saludos! --ClaudeSpeed9425 (discusión) 01:30 1 sep 2010 (UTC) Políticas de la Wiki Esas que escribiste están bien, pero me parecen demasiado... "pocas" para esta wiki. Mira ésto. La Grand Theft Encyclopedia es la primera wiki en la que me hice administrador, fui uno de los primeros en aparecer ahí, y ya lleva más de 6000 artículos. En otras palabras, es una wiki "modelo". Podemos basarnos en esas políticas y adaptarlas para ésta. Eso si, tenemos que ajustar un par de cosas en cuanto al "borrado" de artículos. Soy muy estricto con ese tema. Si un artículo dice "las armas de halo reach me gustan mucho y son un lanzayamas un rifle de azalto y un lanzagranadas" (por ejemplo) se borra directamente, sin duda alguna. Incluso aunque esté bien escrito, y sigan siendo solo unos pocos renglones, lo borro. Y más aún si no tiene links internos, imágenes, categorías, etc. Queremos artículos de calidad, no cantidad. Cuando puedas lee esas reglas, y si hay algo en lo que no estés de acuerdo o algo que modificar, avisame y lo adaptamos como queramos. Saludos! -- 00:59 12 sep 2010 (UTC) :Oks, pondré sanciones más específicas entonces... Con lo de las imágenes si, obvio, no seremos tan estrictos con ese tema xD. En esa wiki hubo varios problemas con éstas, por eso se tuvieron que tomar esas medidas. Y en cuanto a las noticias... de que sirve que un usuario que no sabe escribir bien un artículo haga una noticia? Contamos con pocos usuarios ahora, quizás más adelante podamos pedir a Wikia que nos haga un "sitename" (como "Halopedia:", "MediaWiki:" pero llamado "Noticias:"), pero por ahora creo que está bien así como estamos. Y en caso de que alguien quiera hacer una noticia, puede hacerlo tambien desde su blog, enlazándose desde la página de noticias. Saludos! -- 20:02 14 sep 2010 (UTC) ::¡hecho! -- 20:50 14 sep 2010 (UTC) halomensaje si grasias Noticias Bueno, cuando tenga tiempo me encargo de eso. Saludos -- 01:17 16 sep 2010 (UTC) :No te ofendas, pero sinceramente... el encabezado y la plantilla de suscripción no me gustan para nada xD. Primero... donde opina la gente las noticias entonces? En la discusión de esa página ponen comentarios sobre todas las noticias en general? Sigo pensando que sería mejor aprovechar los blogs, que para algo se hicieron. Podemos hacer así, que se hagan las noticias en los blogs, y que Halopedia: Noticias tenga una pequeña descripción de éstas y un enlace a la noticia en el blog. De la forma en que me lo planetas no le veo ningún uso posible más que informar, y de manera desordenada ya que quedan todas las noticias juntas sin una descripción detallada de cada una. Saludos! -- 18:01 17 sep 2010 (UTC) ::Si, vi que decía "leer más", pero enlazaba a mi blog, y según lo que dijiste antes, no querías usar los blogs para las noticias... Bueno, como quieras, lo hacemos con la discusión de cada noticia, pero no tendrá ni de lejos el éxito que tuvieron los comentarios en el blog. En el fin de semana me encargo de ello. Saludos! -- 02:41 18 sep 2010 (UTC) Fafner in the Azure Lamento la demora de mi respuesta pero es que he tenido mucha tarea. lo que tengo entendido es que aparecieron unas criaturas llamadas festum que hicieron que los humanos se hicieran esteriles y se escondieron en una isla y luego los festum los encontraron y comensaron a atacar. aun no se mucho sobre esto asi que seguire investigando sebre el tema y te dire si me decido o no. asi feliz bicentenario. saludos Bryan 03:55 18 sep 2010 (UTC) a si y que curiosidad que halo reach haya salido en septiembre. no te parece raro!! Bryan 04:35 18 sep 2010 (UTC) Super actualisacion de mi pagina de usuario pasa por mi pagina de usuario para ver las mejoras que le hiceBryan 05:27 19 sep 2010 (UTC) a si ¿como puedo cambiar mi firma? firma gracias Bryan 04:08 23 sep 2010 (UTC) Plantillas y foro Si queres discutir sobre el uso de esas plantillas, hazlo en el tema que cree en el foro, así todos los usuarios pueden aportar opiniones al tema. Vuelve decir lo mismo que me dijiste en mi discusión pero en el foro y te respondo por ahí ;) -- 01:11 24 sep 2010 (UTC) de masterchif11 que tal si hacemos un proyecto de historias como el de gta ensiclopedia gracias Gracias por la información de las plantillas.Bez kØren 04:45 28 sep 2010 (UTC) Mi nueva cuenta Saludos kurt soy Mexican spartan en mi nueva cuenta si tienes algo que decirme en mi discucion hasla en esta cuenta gracias. Tekila Boy 01:54 29 sep 2010 (UTC) Página aleatoria Kurt, supongo que ya lo sabías, pero el botón de "página aleatoria" ya no está. Personalmente, lo usaba mucho para checar artículos que necesitaran limpieza, o simplemente para buscar algo qué leer. Así que, qué le pasó?Ketsumaye 00:52 1 oct 2010 (UTC) de masterchif11 que le isieron ala halopedia Plantillas Esos artículos no están mal redactados, no faltan imágenes y aún no hay plantillas que se puedan utilizar en ellos. Para Rampancia, por ejemplo, tenía pensado crear una plantilla con una lista de IAs y cosas relacionadas con ellas. Algo así como la plantilla que tienen todas las Instalaciones de los Flood, la Biblioteca, etc. No hay ningún artículo al que le haya puesto la plantilla sin motivo. Ah, y con lo del "rincón de la comunidad"... ¿para que sirve? xD -- 01:31 3 oct 2010 (UTC) :La plantilla: Revisar la cree más que nada para un uso personal, para tener todo lo que "hay que arreglar o crear" en una categoría. Cuando tenga tiempo, entro en la Categoría: Revisar, y corrijo alguno de esos artículos, creado las plantillas y/o infoboxes que sean necesarias. -- 01:41 3 oct 2010 (UTC) Rangos ¿Realmente te parece que una edición en una plantilla que ayuda a mantener organizada la wiki no debe valer lo mismo que una edición en un artículo? Los rangos son un incentivo a que los usuarios editen, no importa si lo hacen en agregar información, en mantener la wiki ordenada o incluso en aportar buenas ideas en el foro para mejorar la wiki. Con respecto a lo de "edición menor", cuando hago trabajos "masivos", no puedo ir edición por edición marcando cual fue una edición menor y cual no, ya que pierdo mucho tiempo, y no beneficia en nada a la wiki. No te preocupes por el rango que tenga, sinceramente no me interesa, me da igual si soy un recluta o un Jefe Maestro, estoy acá para ayudar a mantener esta wiki, no para crear cien artículos ni nada parecido. Ah, Usuario:ClaudeSpeed9425/Archivo 1 lo usé para guardar todos los mensajes que me dejaron en mi discusión y que no esté llena de cosas, es decir, que si me querés dejar un mensaje hacelo en Usuario Discusión: ClaudeSpeed9425 jeje. Saludos! -- 00:33 5 oct 2010 (UTC) :Por que cambiaste el logo? John y el Novato tendrían que estar en blanco y negro para quedar bien con Noble Seis, los bordes de ambos quedan mal recortados en el borde de la imagen y el logo de Halopedia en blanco... :S Sinceramente me gustaba más el anterior. Además, ya lo habías cambiado una vez por ese, pero volviste a poner el que había hecho yo. -- 00:43 5 oct 2010 (UTC) Comprendido y entendido jejeje o ya entendi no volvere a hacer otra cuenta es que la cambie por algo que luego te dire. sobre lo del logo quedo muy bien por que combina halo reach, halo odst y halo 3 tambien el fondo de la halopedia. ya esto aprendiendo a usar las platillas de borrar, ezbozo y todas las demas. Sobre lo de los rangos estan bien y leei que pronto tendran los logros como los de las demas wikis, es cierto eso?? yo les recomendaria que agan uno muy dificil de sacar como de 10000 de articulos. aver quien lo saca jeje. ah y sobre lo del anime que me recomendaste no he tenido tiempo de verlo por que estoy muy ocupado con la tarea y demas pero cuando tenga tiempo lo investigare. saludos ¿Yo estuve aqui! 03:16 5 oct 2010 (UTC) Sobre lo de el logo otra vez el unico detalle es que el reflejo del sol no coincide y el fondo es mas negro que el del wiki. esos son los unicos detalles que abria que corregir otro esta bien, estan bien cortadas las imajenes y del mismo tamaño. espero que esto te ayude. ¿Yo estuve aqui! 03:30 5 oct 2010 (UTC) Importante Hola Kurt, soy Juan carlos Sánchez, ya le he dejado este mensaje a ClaudSpeed, y creo a ti te interesaría saberlo, entra en la discusión de Foreruners y verás un mensaje que he dejado yo, para crear un buen artículo. Juan Carlos Sanchez 14:01 5 oct 2010 (UTC) ah si otra cosa... la letra es muy delgada y nesecita ser de un color que se pueda ver mejor.... lo demas esta bien ¡Yo estuve aqui! 03:06 6 oct 2010 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por la infobox que hicistes, te lo agradesco...71 22:42 7 oct 2010 (UTC) Color de la letra El color de la letra es blanco eso hace que no se vean las Info Box. Espero que solucionen el problema Sobre las infobox que me hicistes... No le entra el código, no pude ponerselo a mis articulos porque se quedan así, con el puro código. Espero que lo soluciones...71 01:57 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Oye no me madaste las infoboxes a mi discusion, que paso? y si ya estan no las encuentro en Plantillas/infoboxes, esta todo igual alli.W-197 01:55 10 oct 2010 (UTC) Infobox necesaria Kurt quisiera saber si puedes hacer una Infobox que sirva para describir los rangos Covenant como un Elite Ultra, o cualquier rango.xhunter98 03:41 23 oct 2010 (UTC) Diario de Halsey Gracias por lo del diario pero, yo puedo terminarlo'' JuarezC'' 02:22 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Kurt Dime cómo le haces para sacar tanta información, yo estoy obsesionado con Halo y no se de donde buscarle, me has servido de inspiración para mejorar en mis ediciones y pocas creaciones, solo te pido que veas algunos de mis trabajos y me ayudes a ser mejor soldado. Un seguidor de Halo (y Halopedia) Spartan - E27 00:27 26 oct 2010 (UTC) 00:22 26 oct 2010 (UTC) Bandalismo Oye Kurt, ultimamente un tal Xhunter89, que creo que es de Halopedia en ingles, a estado arruinando articulos, por ejemplo el articulo del Hornet, tuve que deshacer su edicion porque le quito todas las imagenes, se las tuve que volver a poner. *'Nota': no dejo aviso para saver y esta componiendo o editando tal articulo Grasias. William Miguel 18:50 7 nov 2010 (UTC) Forerunner Hey, has puesto una plantilla en el articulo Forerunner. ¿Por cuanto tiempo estará? Quiero editar, corregir y agregar algunas cosas. Bez kØren 22:35 16 nov 2010 (UTC) Más administradores La página está creciendo y ya hay muchos usuarios activos. Antes tenían 5 administradores y creo que ahora necesitan más que esos apartando de que 3 están inactivos desde hace mucho tiempo. Además Claude a estado inactivo ultimamente. [[User:Enrique71|'e-71']] - [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 22:57 1 dic 2010 (UTC) A favor *Estoy deacuerdo con enrique: William Miguel 03:26 18 nov 2010 (UTC) *A mi me gustaría que sea tekila boy, o yo. Aceptenlo, mis articulos están chidos 71 21:42 18 nov 2010 (UTC) En contra Armaduras Que tal mis saludos.Kurt Ambross Solo queria saber si hay un articulo que tenga todas las armaduras Spartan (o la gran mayoria) e igual las armaduras de los Sangheili. :D (de Halo 3 y Halo Reach) xque seria gran idea. En caso de que si haya xfavor dimelo xq no lo encuentro :/ en caso que no haya hay q ver q se hace ;D Saludos. ~DarkSpartan666~ administración Gracias, fue un mal entendido, no sabia de eso de los burocratas y toda la cosa. 71 23:22 22 nov 2010 (UTC) Nuevas plantillas Hola que tal Kurt, mira es para pedirte si por favor puedes crear plantillas que se adapten para escribir rangos de Elites, Grunts, etc, como en Halopedia en Ingles, lo que pasa es que tengo planeado comenzar a escribir artículo acerca de. Te prometo que no las harás en vano, si quieres ver mis trabajos puedes checar mis ediciones y creaciones en mi perfil, mi último trabajo que tardé una semana haciendo es el de Noble Seis, dime que piensas y si te agrada no dudes en crear las plantillas para que pueda comenzar a crear lo artículos Gracias Zonder sangheili 23:25 22 nov 2010 (UTC) Kurt, quedó bien el diseño pero la plantilla no funciona, algo anda mal, yo la probé muchas veces y lo único que acepta es la imagen y el cuadro de especialidad Gracias! Que tal Kurt, pues ahora si quedaron bien, gracias ya comienzo a crear Un Saludo! Zonder sangheili 15:21 28 nov 2010 (UTC) Base Sword ONI Oye ya edite bien el articulo pero la transcripcion de la mision es muy larga, oye otra cosa nesesitamos ya eliminar muchas paginas basura.Quieres que me meta en la pagina de adopciones para que me combiertan en burocrata o esperamos? William Miguel 15:18 4 dic 2010 (UTC) Usuario Nuevo﻿ oye wey hoy acavo de aser mi perfil y keria preguntar si sta halopedia es 100% mexicano o es para toda sudamerica ya puess wey no t enojes solo pregunta ntc solo que eres de los mas chingones de esta Wiki Sobre los administradores Oye Kurt, contacte con la central de wikia sobre si se pudiera elegir a un administrador para la halopedia y me dijeron que hiciera una votación para elegir un nuevo administrador a parte de ti por que claude ya ha estado como 2 meses inactivo. Quisiera que vayas a mi blog a elegir un usuario que este apto para ser administrador. Al final hablare con un helper o burocrata a que lo haga administrador. La votación es libre y quiero que invites a votar a los usuarios activos. [[User:Enrique71|'e-71']] - [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 02:00 5 dic 2010 (UTC) Si, lo siento, senti que me precipite, lo puse en la página inadecuada, pero encerio que necesitamos un administrador. Quiero que sea Zonder Sangheili, pero tu has todo lo necesario para el nuevo administrador, si crees que es necesario. [[User:Enrique71|'e-71']] - [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 15:19 5 dic 2010 (UTC) Administración de este wiki Hola, soy uno de los usuarios que trabaja activamente en la Central de Wikia, en primer lugar, tengo que aclarar que yo no os puedo dar los cargos, los usuarios encargados de eso son los helpers hispanos, Bola y Cizagna. Yo os recomiendo, que en lugar de pedir un nuevo administrador, tú que ya eres administrador, pidas ser burócrata de este wiki, eso te permitirá dar cargos a los demas usuarios, en el caso de que no supieses dar cargos a otros usuarios, yo mismo podría explicarte. Si hacéis esto, no hará falta que volváis a la central para pedir cargos para los usuarios, sinceramente creo que esta es la mejor opción, de todas formas, espero tu respuesta. Saludoss Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 10:27 5 dic 2010 (UTC) tarea de compañero hola, ¿me podrias decir el año aproximado del nacimiento de John 117? es que a un amigo de dejaron hacer una biografía y que mejor que hacer la de john porfavor contesta lo mas antes posible Spartan - E27 00:34 8 dic 2010 (UTC) re:Halopedia Hola, si buscas convertirte en burócrata para poder hacer los nombramientos tu, seria bueno que hagas esa votación/consenso directamente... así yo o bola podemos darte el cargo de burócrata y no tendrías problemas en el futuro, también en este proceso seria bueno que trates de contactar a los burócratas que están inactivos en tu wiki para ver si ellos te dan la bandera. Sino también se puede hacer lo que dijiste, y es la de que crees una votación/consenso una vez que escojan al o los nuevos admins nos avisen y nosotros los nombraremos admins. Para cualquiera de las 2 bola y yo necesitamos que nos proveas con enlaces a donde se hizo la votación/consenso y/o cuando se trato de contactar a los otros burócratas todo esto para que podamos estar seguros --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 02:20, 08 diciembre 2010 (UTC) Noticia Hola Kurt, te menciono que el amigo que queria la fecha de nacimiento de John 117 quedó satisfecho, gracias. Pero hay algo mejor, ¡SE UNIÓ A HALOPEDIA! (es RR117), se unio ayer 7 de Diciembre de 2010 aproximadamente a las 6:30(eso creo), pero es genial Spartan - E27 01:04 9 dic 2010 (UTC) Sobre los administradores Kurt, es urgente, ultimamente hay mucho vandalismo, cuando es la votación? [[User:Enrique71|'e-71']] - [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 22:48 14 dic 2010 (UTC) Lo de Traxus Si, eso ya tenia como 1 semana, solo me faltaba como 15 categorías o más para conseguir un logro, por eso fue tentador. Aun asi elimine las categorías, pero lo siento por hacer trampa, no lo vuelvo hacer. [[User:Enrique71|'e-71']] - [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 21:54 16 dic 2010 (UTC) Motor Desliespacial Hola que tal Kurt, veo que has estado trabajando en el artículo Motor Desliespacial Shaw-Fujikawa , y por lo que he investigado, la información que se necesita para completar el artículo es bastante extensa. Si estás por alguna razón necesitas ayuda con el artículo, no dudes en pedirmelo, una vez que tenga listo el artículo en el que estoy trabajando, que será como para mañana, y te podré ayudar sin problemas Un Saludo! Zonder Sangheili Discución 00:53 20 dic 2010 (UTC) Paginas repetidas Viendo los niveles de halo reach me encontre con 2 que son sobre la misma mision http://es.halo.wikia.com/wiki/Base_Sword_de_la_ONI_%28Misi%C3%B3n_de_Halo:_Reach%29 y http://es.halo.wikia.com/wiki/Base_Sword_de_la_ONI_%28Mision_Halo_Reach%29 espero los revises y sepas cual conservar y cual borrar--Zastin 18:32 24 dic 2010 (UTC) Niveles No Kurt, yo no les he puesto plantilla Borrar a ningun articulo de Nivel y menos lo haria si veo que esta bien o que es creado por ti. Les he puesto la plantilla de Borrar a algunas paginas de Elites que solo copiaron la traduccion sin editar, la mision de Sword Base de la ONI esa si porque se hizo otra pero como veras es la unica que he editado y puesto. 1: http://es.halo.wikia.com/wiki/Base_Sword_de_la_ONI (Bien) 2: http://es.halo.wikia.com/wiki/Base_Sword_de_la_ONI_(Misión_de_Halo:_Reach)(Falta mas editacion) William Miguel Santana Carrion 20:42 24 dic 2010 (UTC) __________________________________________________ Hola que tal, he visto este comentario y en base a esto puedo deducir varias cosas, este comentario solo lo hago para aclarar un cosa. Se supones que la Base Sword de la ONI es una cosa y el nivel de Halo: Reach Base Sword de la ONI es otra, la primera sugiere que es una instalación humana en el planeta Reach y el segundo, pues obviamente como su nombre lo dice el el nombre de la segunda misión de Halo: Reach, por lo que deben existir dos niveles diferentes Base Sword de la ONI (para la instalación) y Base Sword de la ONI (nivel) (para el nivel de campaña) Un Saludo! Zonder Sangheili Discución 21:40 24 dic 2010 (UTC) Articulos Basura Para cuando se van a eliminar TODOS los articulos basura de la Wiki? William Miguel Santana Carrion 07:08 26 dic 2010 (UTC) Muy bien ya tenemos 615 articulos me pregunto cuales seran basura-. . . William Miguel Santana Carrion 01:53 29 dic 2010 (UTC)﻿ Hola Hola Kurt, solo queria saber como hacer una nueva plantilla, esque antes al editar plantilla me aparecia si la creaba pero le aprete un boton de escojer plantilla y ahora ya no me deja crear la mia, me gustaria que me dijeras como hacer para poder crear una plantilla. bueno eso es todo adios AYUDA Hola kurt ambross deje este mensaje para que me puedas ayudar y decirme como se hace una tabla veras mis articulos que e creado como la daga de energia,el gremlin y el mas reciente el rifle de agujas no les puse tablas pero gracias a que lo editaron le pusieron una tabla .por favor ayudame para que las PAGINAS SE VEAN MEJORspartan 158 21:36 29 dic 2010 (UTC) de Sixelite343 Hola Kurt solo pasaba para saber como hacer una categoría como esas de Planetas o UNSC y eso, bueno solo te pregunto si hacer una categoría es igua que hacer una página o tiene que ser afuerza una pagina especial para hacer la categoría, bueno eso es todo Felices fiestas Sixelite343 Saludos. Hola, ya he leido lo que has puesto en Forerunners, lo lamento, pero es que he estado aunsente una temporada, pero ya he vuelto para colaborar con esta wiki. Saludos. Juan Carlos Sanchez 19:26 2 ene 2011 (UTC) Sobre tus páginas nuevas Kurt, dejastes "huerfanas" unas páginas nuevas que creastes, le voy a poner la plantilla de "en obras" porque tienen la de esbozo. [[User:Enrique71|'enrique71']] [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 17:29 3 ene 2011 (UTC) Administracion Oye Kurt, estoy de acuerdo de que sigas en la administracion(burocrata o lo que seas) porque si algien nuvo no creo que sepa los comandos y acciones que se hace para borrar una pagina o lo que se necesite. Otra cosa, porque Claude Speed9452 no aviso de que se iva? ahora esta en Mass Effect Wiki(curiosamente el es el administrador de alla, yo estoy en las dos). William Miguel Santana Carrion 18:23 3 ene 2011 (UTC) comentario Hola, yo soy oscar adrian polanco, tambien 2254 alonely sword, rango coronel en halo reach y quisiera felicitarte por la pagina que has contribuido a mejorar y que ha sido una exelente fuente para mi uso personal y de mis compañeros de equipo, espero poder conversar contigo. atentamente: 2254 INFOBOX Hola kurk gracias por ayudarme con los infobox pero tengo otra duda en la plantilla infobox de armas donde dice imagen que tengo que poner ahi spartan 158 21:05 6 ene 2011 (UTC) Sobre burocracia Oye Kurt, manda otra vez el mensaje a la comunidad de wikia, nos urge que tu seas burocrata. Yo creo que con un mensaje no basta ya que los de la comunidad nada más son dos usuarios que tienen que atender a mucha gente. Vi el mensaje que le hiciste a Claude, pero si te distes cuenta en las contribuciones el está inactivo casi al mismo tiempo que estaba inactivo en la halopedia; lo ultimo que leí de el fue en la Grand Thef Auto Wiki en un blog . Mi conclusión es de que Claude talves está estudiando o algo así pero no hay que esperar que el vuelva, tú debes de mandar como siquiera 3 veces la solucitud para que te hagan caso porque está página está creciendo demasiado rápido y no urge más que un administrador. [[User:Enrique71|'enrique71']] [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 18:26 7 ene 2011 (UTC) Sobre ClaudeSpeed9420 Estudiando? Por favor, el se fue a Mass Effet Wiki siendo administrador alla (no lei bien porque la pagina de usuarios esta en ingles pero la Wiki es español). Necesitamos minimo a 3 personas para organizar este lugar, hay como mas de 20 no 50 articulos basura. ((Yo no puedo tener ese grado y honor de cargo, yo solo soy el especalista en las imgenes)) William Miguel Santana Carrion 23:32 7 ene 2011 (UTC) donde puedo descargar unos juegos oiies te quiero preguntar si tienes idea de donde puedo descargar halo 2 y el juego de starcraft 2 no se si conoscas el de starcraft es de estratejia igual que age of empires bno chido giovanny 19:44 12 ene 2011 (UTC)kurt ambrossgiovanny 19:44 12 ene 2011 (UTC) Burocracia Que esperas Kurt, Bola ya te dijo de que hicieras una votación si quisieramos que tú seas burocrata, claro que todos vamos a querer y en esa misma votación puedes poner sobre quienes quisieramos que sean administradores. Yo quisiera de que fueran 2 o 3 administradores para las votaciones por que la wiki crece demasiado rápido y eh visto otras wiki de este tamaño que por lo menos tienen 4 administradores activos, sin contar los burocratas. Puedes enseñarsela a Bola cuando tengas 10 votos a favor. PD: Puedes poner el blog en las noticias de la portada, tambien cuando llegemos a los mil articulos y cuando se elija los administradores para que esa sección no quede un poco desactualizara y no me gusta Ben 10 wiki, la odio la mera verdad ¿cómo una wiki de una caricatura para niñatos va a tener más cosas que está? >_< [[User:Enrique71|'enrique71']] [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 21:05 13 ene 2011 (UTC) hola kurt bueno hola, gracias por el resivimiento, he venido para k me digas como se le cambia el color a un wiki como este que verde y hay mas negro y rojo podrias decirme como lo hago gracias y adios.Dariel lopez 05:04 15 ene 2011 (UTC) UHW~Condor Kurt, bloquea a ese usuario, vandalizó la Instalación 01, checa su hostorial, por lo tanto ya recuperé la página. Se llama UHW~Condor Dame una respuesta Rápido, por favor. Es urgente, un usuario vandolo me está poniendo los hu...ya sabes. Porfavor contestame y bloquea al usuario que te dije, urge otro administrador. [[User:Enrique71|'enrique71']] [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 22:11 17 ene 2011 (UTC)